


Meanwhile, back in the right timeline...

by LostInTimeless



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTimeless/pseuds/LostInTimeless
Summary: Just a quick fluffy Lyatt ficlet from Wyatt’s point of view.Update: now an added second chapter from Lucy’s POV





	1. Chapter 1

Wyatt sat on his bed and smiled to himself. He was proud of how far he’d come. For so long now he had refused to open himself up to anyone, refused to believe that he deserved to have someone in his life again. Until a certain know-it-all historian had come into his life, he had been certain that his heart was beating for purely functional reasons, that he would never again feel the rush of adrenaline you get when spending time with the person you love. 

Love. He hadn’t said it out loud. Even with Rufus on his case about it, he had scoffed at the notion. But he knew, if he was completely honest with himself, that what he felt for Lucy was in fact, love. It was a different love to anything he had with Jessica too. It was an adult love, a feeling so strong that it consumed him at times. A feeling that above all else, she was the most important person in his life, that he would protect her to the bitter end, that even after an argument he would NEVER let her go anywhere alone. 

He had never admitted it to anyone, but deep down he knew that his marriage with Jess had been in trouble. It was the guilt that had torn him apart, more than actually not having her in his life. They had spent so much time apart that being on his own wasn’t the hardest part of the last few years. It was the guilt of knowing that one rash moment in time had led to something so catastrophic, so devastating... that was what had eaten him up - the moment he saw his dead wife’s body on the slab had changed him forever. 

Or so he thought. Wyatt smirked again as he remembered his first meeting with Lucy. How testy she was with him, how much he enjoyed their sparring straight from the off. A flame had sparked back in his life that had been missing for so long. He’d enjoyed goading her, watching her reactions, specially with the ma’am - she’d loved that! Hand on heart though, it hadn’t taken him long to be impressed by her reluctant courage and bravery, her awestruck reactions to the different eras they ended up in, and her never ending knowledge. And her empathy. His opening up to her about Jessica during that first mission? That had taken him by surprise. 

His mind often went back to 1934 and the time they shared whilst in the cabin with Bonnie and Clyde. He hadn’t intended on leaning over and kissing her, and yet at that moment it had seemed like the most obvious thing to do. He definitely hadn’t expected the overwhelming effect it had had on him. Later on, laying in the bed together, as awkward as anything, he knew that if Bonnie and Clyde hadn’t have fallen asleep at that particular moment, he would have taken Lucy up on her possibilities speech. It was probably a good job in the end - it wasn’t the right time, he was still all kinds of messed up back then. 

During the six weeks he was away from Lucy he had gone through a new kind of hell, that had hit him harder than anything before, but he had refused to believe that she was dead. One of the most important things he had done whilst figuring a way to find her was finally accepting the fact that Jessica was gone. That he needed to just let her rest in peace, and forgive himself, before he could move on. It had taken a lot of soul searching, but he had known he was there, as eventually the majority of his waking day had been taken up thinking about Lucy, and how much he would cherish her when she was back in his life, and less and less time had been spent thinking about Jess. 

 

He was brought out of his reverie by the sound of his phone buzzing. A text from Lucy asking if he was ok. He had only popped into the room he shared with Rufus for a minute or so, and now realised he’d been sat here thirty minutes. She was probably thinking all sorts of things in that beautiful brain of hers. 

“I’m fine” he tapped out, “just got to thinking and the time flew!”

He saw the three dots and waited for her reply.

“Ok, thinking good or thinking bad?”

He laughed, he knew it.

“All good, baby doll. All good. Missing me?”

“Hmm. Might be.”

Three more dots...

“Schweetheart”

Wyatt laughed out loud, his heart and head lighter than they had been for years. He stood up and pocketed his phone. He knew they still had a long way to go in their fight over Rittenhouse. It wasn’t going to be easy, but they had each other. There was no going back now. Nor did he want to. The bunker may have no resemblance to Hedy Lamarr’s pool house, but as long as Lucy was there with him, it was paradise.


	2. Lucy’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Lucy demanded that I tell it from her side too, so here it is!

Lucy wasn’t given to vanities, however as she stared at herself in the mottled, cracked mirror in the bunker bathroom, she couldn’t help but notice a few different things about her look. Her eyes shined brighter, her cheeks seemed to have a natural rouge even though she had removed all traces of her forties makeup, and yes, her lips were definitely swollen. Thoroughly kissed, if you will, she thought and she reddened even more as her mind went over her time spent in 1941. For so long now, her and Wyatt had been heading towards that moment - the stolen kisses that were always interrupted, the hugs that lasted that bit longer than hugs between platonic friends ordinarily would have, the looks, oh, those longing looks. She had wondered at times if she was imagining that Wyatt felt the same way as she did, knowing he was still grieving, but then there were other times when he would look at her in a way that left her reeling, and in no doubt that it wasn’t just her her that felt the attraction, especially since they had been apart those six long weeks. 

Their mission to Darlington had given her a few sleepless nights after. Having suffered from claustrophobia since that time in the water, her worst possible nightmare would have been to be shut in the trunk of a car, and yet Wyatt had managed to make her feel safe, protected, and yes, even incredibly turned on. Their bodies had fitted together as perfectly as the last part in a jigsaw, and she would have stayed in that trunk entwined with him forever if necessary. The danger that they were in was totally secondary to the feel of his body so close to hers. 

Lucy took a deep breath and stepped away from the mirror. To her it looked as though she had “Hi! I had sex with Wyatt!” written all over her face, when in reality it was only the two of them that knew. Oh, and Rufus. Lucy scrunched her eyes together as she recalled his unfortunate visit to the pool house. Although had it been a few minutes later, then he would have really had his eyes opened - as she had found out that Wyatt had a stamina that she had really never doubted - and she may not have been able to face her pilot friend again. Even now, he had been giving her knowing looks with the odd wink and raised eyebrow, that rather than embarrass her, actually just made her glow inside that little bit more.

She made her way to the kitchen where Wyatt had said he’d be, passing Jiya on the way, who also gave her a look that said she knew. Of course she knew, Lucy thought, raising her eyes to the ceiling, of course Rufus would tell her. Ok, so only the four of us know. No big deal! She could handle it, she was an adult. A professor no less, for goodness sake. 

So why was her stomach turning like a washer on it’s final spin because she was about to see him again? With added butterflies?

Only he wasn’t there. Not concerned, and almost glad she had a moment to compose herself again, she started preparing herself some tea. It didn’t work. Her mind once again going over the moment when they had finally pushed all obstacles out of the way, and their bodies had been allowed to magnetise towards each other unhindered by interruptions, ghosts, time machines... and she had found out that her previous imagination had nothing on the reality of Wyatt’s passionate, and extremely unselfish love making. 

Sitting down to drink her tea, she pulled over an old newspaper and flipped through the pages, though not really taking a word of it in. She gave her phone a cursory glance. He’d said he was just popping to his room and would be straight back. That was 25 minutes ago. She shook her head. She was not going to be that person. Taking another sip, she tried to concentrate on an article about the rising price of real estate in the area. Her mind wasn’t having any of it. Where was he? Was he having doubts? Now that he was back in the present, had his baggage come back to weigh him down? 

The thought niggled in the pit of her stomach and started to grow at an alarming speed. Suddenly, her tea was unappetising. That will be it, her insecurities taunted her. He’s realising what he’s done and trying to think of a way to let me down. Oh god, I need to rip off the plaster. She picked up her phone and started to text him, wondering how many more times she could take these crippling disappointments in her life. 

“Hey” that sounded innocuous. “You ok?” 

She read it a few times. It didn’t look as though she was going through a crisis, right? Ok, send. 

Within seconds she saw he was replying. She held her breath and sent a silent prayer to anyone who may be listening. 

“I’m fine” she read, “just got to thinking and the time flew!”

Ok, there’s an exclamation mark, she analysed. He wouldn’t put that if these were bad thoughts, would he? Still unconvinced, she typed out her reply.

“Ok, thinking good or thinking bad?”

Again, his reply was coming back straight away. 

“All good, baby doll. All good. Missing me?”

Lucy let out the breath she had been holding in and the sun came back out in her life again. This time, her confidence returned, she wrote her reply with a smile on her face.

“Hmm. Might be.”

She pressed send, and immediately thought of something else to add on.

“Schweetheart”

She was sure she could hear a faint laugh. Picking her tea back up again, she resolved to be stronger from now on. She deserved this. They both did. Whatever time they were in, it was their time. She heard the door to his room shut, and her butterflies returned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that’s probably it now. The end!

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first time posting a fic, so I hope you enjoy. This little one has been sat in my head for too long. I wanted us to love phone texts again!


End file.
